gracewoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Melrandas
Character Overview Detective Chris Malrandas is the head Detective of the Classified Arbiter case. He's known by his colleagues as an insane menace but regarded as a genius to his Chief. He's been a resident of Gracewood for seventeen years and has served as Law enforcement for most of them. He married and had a child during his time as an officer but lost them both to the actions of a gang who wanted to make him pay for everything he did to there cause. He developed Depression after this and nearly ended his life several times because of it. He never exactly believed the legends around the town but visited the shrine once or twice just to take a look. He eventually visited the shrine and managed to ruin a drug deal in the making and arresting Marcel Wilson in the process. At a later date he arrested a young gang member by the name of Dom Brice who had nearly been killed by the Arbiter. After some questioning he agreed to use Dom as bate to confront the Arbiter which surprisingly was successful. The confrontation was short but he witnessed Dom's full transformation to Metahuman. At a later date he met a young Detective by the name of Tye Briggs who was assigned a case which seemed to be connect to the Arbiter case. They eventually had another confrontation with the Arbiter who was attempting to flee with Marcel. They reclaimed Marcel but failed to stop the Arbiter before he escaped. After some compromising Chris agreed to partner with Tye on the Arbiter case before Tye's untimely demise at the hand of Romolo during a raid of one of Romolo's warehouses. Later Chris was approached by a kid by the name of Akira who requested information on the Arbiter in exchange for his own information. Chris excepted and Akira told him everything he knew. Chris however refused to give out any information at all and Akira stole a document which had information on the Arbiter. He eventually tracked Akira down only to find the Arbiter "kidnapping" him. Chris is currently In action slowly uncovering more and more of the Arbiters cryptic story. Ranch Life Chris was the second of four children born to Marty and Sherry Malrandas. He had an older sister Kana, a younger brother Joseph and the baby of the family Jossy. He was home-schooled due to the closest town being 25 miles away. He spent a great deal of time outdoors as a child, riding horse's, playing in the grove, swimming in the pond. He didn't have a hole lot of friends, there closest neighbor was over a mile down the road and Montana isn't exactly a populated state. During his teenage years he assisted his father as a ranch hand, herding mustangs and Cows upon horseback. When he finally got his License he was practically never home. He was always hanging around the nearby town messing around with what friends he could find. Turns out these friends weren't exactly the best influences. They eventually convinced him to try smoking, he did so and never stopped. His parents eventually found out and attempted to intervene which caused him to push them away. By his eighteenth birthday he was more then happy to leave and moved to Gracewood the day after. From Cowboy to Crime Scene Analyst When Chris arrived at Gracewood he rented a small apartment and began looking for work. He bounced all over the city, working as a cashier, mechanic, rail-car maintenance crewman, even a rodeo clown. He didn't like any of these professions and almost gave up when he began to run low on funds. But eventually he met a cop in a cafe who he became good friend's with him. The cop's name of Jed Burns and was likely the nicest guy on the force at that time. After Chris told him that he was considering leaving Gracewood due to lack of good work Jed offered to recommend him as Crime scene analyst granted he go through school for it first. Chris had never considered any kind of police department work but he excepted with ease. He spent the last of his savings on the cost to go through school and passed with flying colors due to the extreme amount of interest he showed for it. He was then hired within twelve hours on the interview due to Jed putting in a good word. Since he was a rookie he had to work as an understudy to the other analyst's who's names were Jason Breen and Cody Peterson. The three worked together daily for a little over a year before Jason who was well within retirement age past away due to natural causes. About six months later Cody was transferred to a location in a small town in Alaska leaving Chris with a few rookie replacements. During this time he gained his concealed carry permit and bought a small fire arm that didn't fall into any category in particular. He served faithfully for nearly five years before his good friend Jed approached him and asked him why he had ever considered becoming a cop. Chris had never considered this and explained how he wasn't quite sure if he would ever. Jed persisted to the point that Chris was more or less being forced. A few months later he finally decided to join the academy when he could afford to quit his job. The Academy Nearly five months after deciding to officially attend the Police Academy Chris Malrandas finally joined and slowly eased into the new lifestyle. He became good friends with his squad mates and they often would go out to drink in the evenings. Day after day they trained in all categories ranging from combat to negotiations etc. The course was long and difficult and he was forced to take it twice due to falling behind. Alas he finally managed to make it to the final evaluation. The Sargent was an old geezer who was questionably awake.It was obvious straight off that he disliked Chris. Though Chris tried his best and was almost sure he did everything perfectly he was giving a "Passing grade". He took what he could get and left the academy to begin the next stage of his life in Gracewood Green Eyed Gem Successfully Graduating from the Academy meant he was now eligible to become a full time police officer which called for a celebration, at least Jed thought so. He insisted they eat at the Cafe where they met, as they entered a young women siting with a group of friends apparently celebrating someones birthday. Jed and Chris had a nice unhealthy meal, Chris noticed the group had mostly left but the woman was still there fumbling with some paper. He went over and talked to her and exchanged some ideas, he eventually asked her name and number. She said her name was Susan Anderson and gave him a slip of paper with her number written on it before taking her leave. The only thing he remembered about her appearance was her bright green eyes. As he turned back he realized Jed was trying very hard not to laugh, though he would not say why. Over the next few weeks they became very good friends for people who had just met. he eventually asked her out and she accepted, they went and several dates that week and they were quite interested in each-other. The next week Chris got a call stating he had been hired as a GWPD officer which meant after nearly a year at the academy he once again had a income. The Good Life Chris still couldn't believe he was a police officer. He loved his life, nice girlfriend, good friends, and a great job. He met a great guy by the name Derrick, they had different professions but they both worked in the GWPD. They instantly clicked and Derrick, Jed and Chris often hung out at the Cafe together. Chris was assigned to be Jed's partner and they had all sorts of calls ranging from Domestic abuse to Gang battles. A few months into the job Chris finally decided it was time to ask the question. One night while Susan and himself were at an expensive restaurant he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She said yes after beginning to cry and they got married the month following. Yep this was the life he didn't need anything to ever change. He once got to negotiation a hostage situation, even then he was having a blast. Although he didn't know that at the time. About a week after Chris and Susan's one year anniversary they found she was pregnant. They were overjoyed and went straight to work with preparations. The delivery could not have gone better another thing to add to the list, he loved his life. They had a daughter and named her Madison Levi Malrandas. She was a healthy child and grew rapidly. Just to ice the cake a few years later he and Jed were promoted to Investigator status, nothing could ever go wrong. Could it? Good bye Jed The first of march on a stormy night that Susan walked into there bedroom and informed Chris that his partner, Jed had died in a head on collision with a drunk driver. Chris was devastated but he could only imagine what Jed's wife, Molly was going through. The funeral was nice, Chris was asked to speak. He spoke about how loyal and generous Jed was, about how he was responsible for his Job and livelihood, and of course about how they had been partners for over ten years. Susan spent allot of time at Molly's home for the next few months. This was difficult but nothing compared to what would happen in six months, twelve days, and fifteen hours Fresh Scars Chris served as an investigator faithfully for five years life getting better and better until it happened. He was handling a drug bust of a major gang within the city. He jumped in as he had done a thousand times prior guns blazing a SWAT team following. The battle was short but a significant amount of the gangsters escaped. The gang leader screamed bloody murder at Chris about how he would get his revenge as he was escorted to the back of a police car. The very next day his care was rammed by an oncoming bus driven by a member of that very gang. Chris survived but was forced to kill the gangster. A week later he brutally attacked by a group of Gangsters but he was lucky enough to have a group of police nearby causing a firefight ending with the GWPD on top. For the next few months the gang appeared to have given up, or so he thought. It was eleven days after his Madison's ninth birthday he got the call. He rushed home to see his family murdered, each having more bullet holes then he could count. He was devastated, everything he had worked so hard to gain had burned down in an instant. His life was over. Ms. Anderson During the the coming months found Chris found hope in the only person he felt truly understood what he was going through. His Great Aunt In Law, Ruth Anderson. She planned most of the funeral and was always at his side holding his hand. Even after everything was over she moved to Gracewood and took care of him for the coming months. She was so caring and always knew what to say, always collected for and he desperately needed this, but eventually she was forced to go into employment for herself leaving him alone most of the week and beyond. War of the Heart and Mind Chris' mental health plummeted after Ms. Anderson was forced to leave. He took around six months off of work and developed savior Depression and constantly contemplated suicide. He knew better then to take such an action but he desperately wanted to be with his family again. He began to become delusional, having visions of his wife asking him to come to her. Each time he refused with all the strength he had before bursting into tears and sobbing for hours at a time. He became an alcoholic and was drunk nearly every night, the bar tender at his local bar, Josh Locke was the main person who he talked too about his issues, along with the best person to give advice to him. They became good friends often talking even away from the bar. At one point Ms. Anderson walked in to see this and recommended he see psychiatric help. Reluctantly he agreed and went to one stationed close by. Though he wouldn't admit it helped, it felt great to felt great to talk to someone about everything. Eventually after a few weeks of medication and seeing a physiologist he realized he needed to stop wallowing in self pity. He sold everything he owned, bought a decent care, trailer and truck to move the trailer with and parked it at a local trailer park where he lives to this day. He returned to work a completely changed person. When involved in a firefight he was insane, taking risks left and right, never considering any consequences and loosing the respect of a good percent of his colleagues in the process. His chief began to love him for being practically unstoppable, he didn't often drop a case. His only remaining friend Derrick always stood by him and indefinitely liked the new Chris versus the old one. The Arbiter and Two Kid After a period of time and multiple successful cases Chris was given a case directly by the Chief of Police. The case was on a man only known as the Arbiter who had been investigated prior but had practically nothing on him except a few murders. He was sent to investigate the death of the Dragon(Leader of a prominent gang). It was impossible to tell how he dies but his skin was darkened as if burned in some way. He found practically nothing but he was pointed towards the old shrine near town where after a short search he located a kid by the name of Marcel Wilson who attempted to flee but with the help of a Strange white wolf he was able to detain Marcel. The wolf fled shortly after leaving the two extremely confused. During the drive back to the station Marcel confessed that he was attending a drug deal. Marcel was locked away and his drugs were confiscated. A few hours later he received reports of gunshots in a run down bar near the ruined flats and quickly responded, when he arrived he found a kid laying on the pavement near the bar who was recognized as Dom Brice a member of a small gang who had recently robbed a grocery store. He was detained and questioned about what exactly had happened. He explained to Chris how a man wearing a skull mask had attacked his gang and murdered each and every one of them, he also explained that the Arbiter had done something that seemed to burn one of his ally's to death explaining the the unknown deaths. After some negotiations Chris agreed to release Dom if he assisted as bate in a set up to capture the Arbiter. Dom set up a fake Gas Station robbery and the Arbiter came only to find Chris aiming an SMG at his back. The Arbiter demanded that Chris stay out of it but Chris denied. The wold once again appeared and became annoyed that Chris ignored it. During this time Dom somehow slipped out of the Arbiters grip and vanished only to reappear behind him. The Arbiter fled leaving Chris confused and Dom Revenge driven. Chris commented on how the wolf showed up to late and the wolf seemed moderately apologetic. After that Chris and Dom returned to the police station and Dom was questioned further, he then asked to become a cop but was denied due to his criminal past. Dom departs after this to find another job of some kind. The Samson Conspiracy A few days later a call came in that finger prints taken from the scene were matches to a a man by the name of Greg Samson. He tracked the man to a factory where he was listed to work at, he was surprised to hear the hostile employees report that he had died over three years prior in a car accident. He returned to the Station far more confused then ever. He dropped all other cases to make this case his primary. Soon after a young cop, Tye Briggs informed him that a cop, by the name Samson had interrogated a high-school student on the kidnapping of the Mayors Niece. While they discussed this Samson led Marcel out of the station right behind them. Officer Samson began interrogating Marcel in front of the station at gun point causing Marcel to scream Attracting Chris and Tye. After Samson realized he had the wrong person he released Marcel to them and escaped. Marcel departed after Chris attempted to keep him for his own protection to no avail. Later Tye began to argue with Chris about who should take the case. Tye attempted to convince Chris to let him take charge so Chris could reap the riches, Chris refused and caused Tye to realize he was being selfish. Tye stormed out leaving the case for Chris to take over fully. He now worked tirelessly trying to find more info on what happened to the child. Raid of the Archeon Corporation Warehouse After a few days Chris noticed out his window that Tye and a SWAT team appeared to be preparing for a response. He exited the Station and questioned Tye about it. Tye explained that the Mayors niece, Elly had found him and informed him of that a gang had kidnapped her and she managed to escape from the warehouse she was kept in and attempted to convince Chris that he would handle it but Chris overruled it and attended the raid. Tye and Chris entered together guns blazing, the SWAT team behind them. The battle was in there favor other then one tall man wearing a ski mask blazing a path through the SWAT. Chris saw Tye leap from his cover and attempted to get closer to the masked man to get a better angle, but the man got an angle first. Chris screamed at Tye as he feel to the ground. The gang fled leaving Chris with Tye dead in his arms Interviews After a few months of nothing but lack luster info on the arbiter being found the a few of the cops around the office played a practical joke of Chris, they told him to hire a new secretary since the last one left after witnessing Samson holding Marcel at gunpoint. They explained that he was clearly doing nothing thus he was the perfect man for the job. He was extremely annoyed and conducted multiparty interviews of women who would likely be able to do the job but when the last interview he knew who he was going to choose. When the officers came in the next day they were surprised to see the Elderly Ms. Anderson at the desk, to make thing worse she was diagnosed with Alzheimer and could do very little to help. Chris sat at his desk a huge smile on his face as the Officers glared at him. A few days later a kid entered the station and began ask for Chris Malrandas. Just then he entered the station to see Ms. Anderson pointing at him. He walked past her and began walking towards the evidence room only to be stopped by the kid who had been speaking to Ms. Anderson. He began asking for info on the Arbiter and at first Chris thought he was just a reporter until he explained how he had been saved by the Arbiter. He then pulled the kid into his office and demanded an explanation. He said his name was Akira and he needed info on the Arbiter but would not give any more information until Chris swore to return the gesture. After Akira explained everything that had happened he waited for Chris to give the info he requested but Chris refused and explained that this was too dangerous for Akira to get involved in before standing and looking out the window. A loud television was turned on and Chris demanded that they turn it off. After this he kicked Akira out a wrote a report on what he had said. Once the report he realized that the Arbiter file which had been laying on a desk prior had been stolen. He immediately demanded Akira's address and traveled to it as quickly as possible. When he broke through Akira's door he was surprised to see the masked man, The arbiter standing before him. The Arbiter was like a flash, he grabbed Akira and was out of the building in a matter of seconds. Chris searched for them but found nothing, he grabbed the File and returned to the Station with another report to fill out. About a week later Chris pulled into a gas station in the outlands, and noticed a faint white glow emanating from a cliff which overlooks the outlands. He came to realize the glow is coming from what appears to be a cave, and drove towards it. As he got closer to the cliff, he noticed as odd formation of clouds which seem almost solid. He dismissed this as a coincidence and entered the cave. The light source in the cave was an illustration of wind and an arrow pointing upwards. Confused, Chris leaves the cave and sees the clouds had completely stopped moving. White light guided him to the edge of the cliff, where he found a stationary cloud. The clouds seemed to ascend like a staircase, but Chris didn't understand this at first and continues to observe the clouds. The white light began to pulsate and expand in an eerie pattern, throwing Chris off guard. The lights shot into the sky and reveal a white symbol. Chris hesitantly stepped forward onto the solid cloud (which he could in fact walk on) and walked up the clouds, getting ever closer to the symbol. He extended his hand to touch it, but the minute he did so a blinding light emitted from it and he found himself at the bottom of the cliff as if nothing had happened. The only change on his body was a physical one, for the symbol became visible on his palms. Chris weakly stumbled to his car, and returned home. He was self conscious of the Symbol and decided to hide it until he understood what it meant. About a week later Chris asked Derrick to get the address details of the owners of the warehouse where Ella was kept after being kidnapped. It ended up belonging to the Archeon Corporation, which in turn is owned by the Rizzolo family. Chris called Romolo in. He entered and was greeted by none other then Ms.Anderson. Before she could cause to much trouble Chris noticed Romolo and greeted him. He then showed Romolo to his office. Chris asked Romolo multiple questions concerning the warehouse and its use, but asks one question in particular which caused Romolo to pause and tense up this being “Does the term Metahuman mean anything to you?” Sensing that Chris knows far more than is acceptable Romolo passed it off and returned to Archeon and has his assistant cover up his involvement in the raid on the warehouse after the interview was over. Category:Characters